Complicated
by Audreylie
Summary: Arizona decides to leave Seattle for the good of her daughter. New York, new hospital. The past catches up with you, it can also give you remorse.


**I love Grey's, but Arizona and April are leaving, we can't don't feel nothing . I was not a fan of April so it's not matter for me. But Arizona, I liked her, so I decided to imagine her life after leaving Grey Sloan. We don't know yet how she's leaving, but for me, she's going to New York!**

Duty to say goodbye was the hardest thing to do. In fact, I didn't think it would happen one day. Well, maybe, a day but not so soon. I spent 10 years in this hospital and these 10 years, despite the dramas, were wonderful. I saw my daughter very often and lately, after realizing that she missed me, I could have her with me. The miles between New York and Seattle are pretty big and it was pretty hard to see my daughter here telling me, her other mom missed her. I didn't realize it would be so complicated for her to experience this separation. Make the decision to leave, to go there, I had no choice. I could let her go with Callie but I heard her in my head, telling her I was missing her. I have not planned to go with Callie, she has her life, her girlfriend even if I do not really appreciate her. I have competed in various hospitals and have been accepted to "Lenox Hill Hospital". I didn't think to find a job so easily, especially in my field but I didn't see myself doing anything else.

It's been a few days since I arrived in this city, in this house and I'm not yet used to this environment and this weather very different from Seattle. I decide to go out. Sofia spending the day at Callie's house, would tell her that I'm here. Manhattan is a pretty big neighborhood, I enter a bar not far from my house and sit at the counter. The waiter approaches me and serves me a glass of beer without me asking for anything. With a smile I thank him and drink a sip. My phone at hand, a message from Carina informs me that she doesn't think to stay in Seattle. Suddenly I feel responsible and decide to clarify the situation.

Seriously, do you want to leave? *

That's not what you did? *

I had no choice, my daughter ... I explained it to you and I thought you understood. *

We always have the choice.. *

You say that when you tell me you're leaving Seattle! *

because you're gone, I don't see why I'll stay .. *

So, are you leaving because of me? *

I was only there for a search, you know, I had not planned to take a job here and had us ... *

The first time I told you about my daughter, you looked astonished, that, I have a child. You can't be serious! *

Arizona, I can be serious when I really love someone.*

Well, I wish you to find her, bye! *

Resting my phone on the counter of the bar, I carry my glass of beer to my lips and hope that the rest of the day will be better. I had not planned to start with a fight, not expected to be upset for my first day in this new hospital. However, I must not feel guilty about the situation. With Carina, I did not do much, it was more ambiguous and when she jumped on Owen, I realized that I could not stay with that kind of person. Yet there was a kind of attraction that I did not control. I take a look at my watch, the clock ticks and I drops a note on the counter asking the server to keep the money. I did not even bother to look at the people in the room, Carina being in my mind or more exactly, this hassle. As I walk through the bar door, and finding myself in the street, the air hits my face and I feel that the gray-tinged sky will eventually bring the rain down.

My bag on my shoulders, I quickly walk in the streets of New York hoping not to be late. I arrive in front of the entrance of the hospital which although large, has nothing to do with the Grey Sloan Memorial. This is certainly the positive side, a new place so that nothing reminds me of my former workplace and makes me regret my choice. Passing through the doors, I am surprised by the somewhat colorful Hall and my gaze is on the walls, the ceiling, my head is spinning on all sides, almost like a tourist visiting a monument while I just discover my new place of job. Signs tell me that the chief's office is on the 2nd floor, I hit the elevator button and quickly, the doors open to let me in and out. I find myself walking upstairs and I push a door on which is written "Chief's Office". At this moment, my heart is accelerating because I arrive in a place that I do not know and that my eyes are on the woman supposed to be my boss.

"Sit down!"

I do not waste time and obey him. Crossing my legs, I expect an interrogation, questions of all kinds.

"So you come from Grey Sloan Memorial, right?"

"Yes that's it."

"And you come here, to this hospital?"

"Because my daughter lives here and I wanted to get closer to her."

"Well, I heard about you and I have to say that the feedback is positive.You will have to visit the place, although, you only start in two days, make your mark before starting is positive, I confess that I do not have the time to do you a visit it but ... "

"Excuse me, I'll go out a few moments." I cut him off when my phone rings.

A sign of approval, I leave the room and settle on a bench in the hallway.

"Carina, what do you want me, I'm on a date!"

"You sent me back a message a while ago, I could not let that go."

"Listen, you call at the wrong time, I'll call you later."

I hang up immediately, not wanting to risk fight again. Returning to the office, I take my place and rest my concentration on the woman who speaks to me.

"As I told you, I will not be able to show you the hospital, but we have the Resident Manager who is here since a month, but knows the place well enough to do a visit there. You have certainly seen his office passing in the hallway. "

In fact, I did not really pay attention to the inscriptions on the doors while walking down the hall, but that did not matter.

"Yes, I saw his office." I say, smiling.

"Then I let you go see her."

Outgoing, I close the door behind me. The office is only two doors before the chief. The only entry on the door indicates that it is the Resident Manager. I hit a blow, a voice tells me to enter, I push the door, putting my bag on the sofa near the entrance. I had not turned my head towards the office that the smell that emerges from the room seems familiar. Not a word comes out of the mouth of the responsible but a breath touches my ear.

"Please, I'm not here for that, you have to ..."

I did not have time to finish my sentence, she put a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I freeze myself. The girl who loosely left me without a word, just telling me that Bailey had fired her, is there in front of me. Eliza is here and my heart is accelerating.

"Eliza ..."

 **Enjoy ths story, it's writte from the buttom of my mind ️**


End file.
